


A Halloween Nightmare

by cvsossong



Series: The Happiest Days of Our Lives [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A really terrible costume, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands, that's secretly awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvsossong/pseuds/cvsossong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Peter has nothing to wear! Fortunately, he gets an idea from his superhero dads (that unfortunately looks a lot more ridiculous in real life).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Halloween Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oh_The_Feels_50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_The_Feels_50/gifts).



“Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Wake up. Daddy. Hurry up. Daddy.”

Tony groaned and peeked an eye open. “I hear you, Peter, give me a second.”

“No time. Hurry up, Daddy.”

Sitting up on his elbows, Tony reached over and lifted Peter up on the bed. Peter giggled and plopped in his lap. “Why are we hurrying again?” Tony asked.

“I gotta get a costume,” Peter replied, leaning against Tony’s chest. “For Halloween.”

Right. Peter had been looking in magazines and online with Tony for weeks, trying to pick out the perfect costume. For a five year old he was entirely too devoted to this. “Okay, I'm coming. Where’s your pops?”

“Making breakfast. I asked for blueberry pancakes and gave him the eyes.”

“I’m so glad I taught you how to do the eyes.” Tony stood up and lifted Peter into his arms, settling him on his hip. “Let’s go mooch some pancakes off your pops.”

Steve was setting a plate of pancakes on the table when they came in. “Morning, boys,” he greeted, giving Tony a quick kiss. Peter scrunched up his nose in disgust.

“Gross. Can I have apple juice, Daddy?”

Tony grinned and gave Steve another quick peck. “I think we can have apple juice, sure.”

“So what are you thinking for a costume today, Peter?” Steve asked as Tony poured a glass carefully, balancing Peter in the other arm.

Peter plucked at Tony’s shirt collar. “Maybe a robot?” he said.

“You’re not going as a Transformer, I don’t care what happens,” Tony said firmly. “Transformers are a despicable use of fake technology.”

“So vehement,” Steve muttered.

“Transformers are terrible, terrible examples of sentient robot technology. No Transformers.”

Peter sipped at his juice thoughtfully. “Maybe a pirate?”

Tony plopped him in a chair and cut up a pancake for him. “Pirates are overrated.”

“Tony, quit crushing his dreams. He can be a pirate if he wants to,” Steve chastised.

“What? He wants to be original, right? Five hundred kids are gonna be going as pirates in this neighborhood alone, it’s just overdone.”

“Wanna be original,” Peter nodded in agreement. “Daddy, you gotta come sit with me.”

“I’m coming, baby, hang on a second.” Tony poured himself a glass of juice and snuck another kiss from Steve when Peter wasn’t looking. “Morning,” he whispered quickly.

“Morning,” Steve murmured. “Quit undermining our child.”

“He’s your child this early in the morning, and I’m not undermining him, I'm negotiating terms of Halloween awesomeness.” Tony picked Peter up and sat in his chair, settling Peter on his lap as he did. “Am I sitting close enough now?”

“Yeah,” Peter giggled.

“Good. Eat your pancakes, you can’t costume shop on an empty stomach.” Peter nodded and tucked into his breakfast with renewed vigor.

“How about a superhero?” Steve asked. “Like Batman or Superman.”

“Batman an’ Superman are lame,” Peter muffled, cheeks stuffed with pancakes.

“I'm so proud,” Tony whispered. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Well, which superheroes aren’t lame?” he asked.

“You an’ Daddy an’ the ‘Vengers.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Tony corrected gently. “So what, maybe one of the Avengers? Like Hulk? We can do Hulk, paint you green and stick a pair of ripped pants on you…”

“Wanna go as you,” Peter said suddenly. Tony stopped and blinked.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. “You want to go as Iron Man?”

“Uh huh. And you, Papa.”

Tony grinned and kissed Peter’s head. “That’s very sweet, Peter, but you can’t go as two people.”

“Yes I can.” Peter was getting a determined glare to his eyes. Tony and Steve exchanged a look. When Peter got determined about something, bad things usually happened.

“…Well. I guess we can try?” Steve finally shrugged and handed Peter another pancake. “If that’s what you really want.”

Peter nodded, content again. “I’m gonna be both daddies,” he said proudly. And when he said stuff like that Tony really couldn’t say no to anything Peter asked.

\--------------------

Peter’s costume was the most hilarious thing Tony had ever seen. He had somehow managed to combine Captain America’s costume with Iron Man’s suit in a hodgepodge of mismatched colors and costume pieces to create the most ridiculous costume to date. The chest piece was Captain America’s blue jacket with the white star, but the arms and legs were red and gold mechanical- looking pieces for the suit. The mash was also Iron Man, but there were little wings on the side just like Steve’s cowl and a messily painted ‘A’ on the forehead. Peter had also added a cape, even though they had both tried to remind him that neither of them wore capes.

“It’s a new thing I'm trying,” he had assured them seriously, and after that Tony had been laughing too hard to argue.

There was a Halloween block party in the next neighborhood by the Tower, so the team decided that Peter should trick- or- treat around there. Tony wore a fake white beard, long moustache and glasses with a driver’s cap so they wouldn’t be hounded all night by nosy paparazzi, and Steve simply opted to wear one of his old man sweaters with the ridiculous colors that Tony secretly loved.

“What exactly are you supposed to be?” Steve murmured as they watched Peter race towards the next house. Tony shrugged.

“Let’s say the embodiment of disillusioned classic literature authors,” he replied.

Steve snorted. “You’re ridiculous. I can’t believe you managed to piece Peter’s costume together.”

“The man in the happy pumpkin sweater is calling me ridiculous. My life is a mess. And Peter looks amazing, thank you very much.”

“Where did you even find all the pieces?”

“The mask is actually an old prototype I had lying around. The arms and legs I just got from a costume shop on 3rd Street. Same place I got the jacket for your costume and the cape. Bought the wing thingies on eBay. I’m not sure where the tutu came from, though.”

Halfway through the night, Peter had bounced up to them sporting a sparkling red and blue tutu with little white stars dangling off the ends. Tony had almost choked on his coffee.

“Natasha gave it to him,” Steve nodded towards the redhead, who was huddled with Bucky by a stack of hay bales (Tony still wasn’t sure what their purpose was, but Steve had assured him it was decoration and festive or some nonsense like that). Natasha flashed them a quick grin and snapped another picture of Peter as he bounded up the next driveway.

“Why do I feel like we’re gonna see those pictures again when Peter’s old enough to understand the word ‘blackmail’?”

Peter finally collapsed at around 9 pm, sleeping soundly on Steve’s shoulder while they walked back to the Tower. The rest of the team had decided to stay at the party for a few more minutes—mostly because Clint was getting his ass handed to him at corn- hole by some punk kid and it was _hysterical_.

“I think Peter had a fun time tonight,” Steve whispered as he set about removing the various pieces from the costume. Tony pulled off his own disguise and pulled out a pair of Peter’s pajamas.

“If the glitter covering his hair and skin and the amount of candy he got are any indication, I’d say he had a blast,” he replied.

Steve managed to get Peter dressed and tucked in his bunk without waking the boy up, and Tony once again had to marvel how in the hell he managed to be such an amazing parent. They shut the door quietly and went to lounge on the living room couch to watch a bad scary movie.

Halfway through _The Fly 2_ , Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist and pulled him gently between his sprawled legs. “Thank you for taking him shopping and helping him with his costume,” he said. Tony shrugged.

“I wasn’t gonna let the kid go as something average, that’s for sure,” he replied with a grin.

“I knew that. I also know it meant a lot for Peter to spend time with you doing it.” Steve smiled and carded his fingers in Tony’s hair when Tony leaned against his chest.

“Yeah?” Tony smiled to himself and curled closer to Steve. “I had fun with him, too.”

“Good. Tony?”

“Hmm?”

“It really was a terrible costume idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Oh_The_Feels_50 for such an adorable idea!
> 
> Expect a lot of stuff to be coming out soon, I've got a new chapter for The War Was in Color and a new multi- chapter fic that's a College AU that'll be here soon!!
> 
> Got an idea for a fic? A prompt you'd like to see? Either leave a comment on this fic OR go to my [tumblr ask box](http://halfway-punk-rock.tumblr.com/ask) and leave it for me! I'd love to hear them!!!


End file.
